


Pretty Like A Galaxy

by ryukita



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and there's a lot of gay thoughts, in which ryuji realizes yusuke is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukita/pseuds/ryukita
Summary: Yusuke reveals nobody talks to him at school, so Ryuji invites him out to get a beef bowl.





	Pretty Like A Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Ryukita has stolen my heart and my life, so naturally I had to contribute to it. 
> 
> Shoutout to Nia for the continued support and Risu for the Excellent Idea.
> 
> This is my first time posting something in a while, so apologies that I'm a bit rusty ;v; Enjoy!

The time after Palaces sucked, Ryuji decided.

After the high of defeating their big target, uncertainty struck the group and they were all asked to lay low until their next target. It made Ryuji more impatient and antsy than usual, to say the least.

The only thing that soothed his nerves was fulfilling requests in Mementos. The exhilarating feeling from fighting Shadows while helping people in the real world was more than enough to make Ryuji look forward to every trip.

Today was one of those days, their target being a college kid who allegedly harmed cats to relieve his own stress.  They drove through the grim setting with a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the hum of the engine and wheels rolling over tracks. 

Akira and Makoto sat in the front of the car and Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ann were situated in the back.

“So, are you all keeping up with your classes?” Makoto piped up, her gentle tone easing through the silence. Despite this softness, when she turned to look at everyone, she seemed to give a particularly long, wary look to Ryuji.

The blond took offense to this, as shown by his lips forming into a frown quickly. “Hey, why’re you lookin’ at me like that?!” He demanded.

“We all know the reason, even I don't have to see Makoto’s face to know why.” Morgana interjected, adding to Ryuji’s aggravation.

“Shuddup!” Ryuji huffed, crossing his arms. It wasn't his fault he wasn't a super genius like Makoto, or that video games were much more intriguing than doing his homework.

“I’m doing fine in my classes!” Ann cut in with a smile. Akira echoed her with a hum of agreement.

Yusuke nodded, though he had a pensive expression as he gazed out the window. There were a few beats of silence before he spoke up softly.

“You've said to keep a low profile at school, but nobody talks to me in the first place.”

Ryuji’s annoyed composure immediately faltered as he cast a surprised look toward Yusuke, who now seemed tense and completely set on looking out the window. He knew he was eccentric, but he never really considered how his social life actually was at his school.

In a way, Ryuji could relate. After the incident with the track team, nobody would even spare him a glance, unless it was accompanied with gossiping whispers. It wasn’t a high point in his life, and he knew it couldn't be easy on Yusuke.

“Oh. Uh, well…” Ryuji hesitated, racking his brain for something to do. Yusuke liked food, right? He did seem to have a problem in balancing his spending on art stuff and actual things needed to survive. “Wanna go get a beef bowl sometime, man?”

The blue-haired male tensed up, whipping his head around to look at Ryuji. Even behind his mask, he could see how wide his eyes were with disbelief.

“I- Well, I wouldn't object to that. Thank you.” Yusuke breathed.

That reaction piqued Ryuji’s curiosity, but he decided not to prod. Instead, he smiled brightly at him. “No problem, man. Gotta look out for each other.”

Before the conversation could proceed further, Morgana alerted them to the enemy ahead. “Shadow spotted!” He whispered urgently.

Yusuke was on the starting lineup, so Ryuji was left to wonder how the meetup would go.

The mission proceeded smoothly. They defeated the college student’s Shadow, stole his Treasure, and returned to the real world in no time. 

Everyone was saying their goodbyes, and Ryuji glanced out the window to find the sun was only beginning to set. The request did work up an appetite…

The blond looked to see Yusuke on his way out. “Yo, Yusuke!” He called out, jogging over to meet him. “Wanna go get that beef bowl now?”

Yusuke gave him that same wide-eyed, surprised look. “Right now?”

“Well, yeah. No time like the present, right? Plus, I’m hungry now, anyway.”

Yusuke’s expression gradually melted into a soft smile. “If you insist, then I would enjoy that.” He chuckled.

“Great! C’mon, it's not too far from here.”

Ryuji marched with Yusuke following at his side. The pair went out into the Station Square and onto Central Street, where the Beef Bowl Shop was located.

“This place is…” The artist paused as he scanned his surroundings when they walked into the restaurant. “Quaint.” He finished.

“Yeah, it's pretty chill. Gets busy sometimes, but it doesn't look that bad today.” Ryuji added.

Once they grabbed two seats, they both looked up at the menu overhead and a slightly uncomfortable silence settled over them. Ryuji cleared his throat after a few minutes.  “Do y’know what you want to order?” 

Yusuke nodded, dropping his gaze back to the blond. “There aren't very many options, so it wasn't too difficult to choose.”

“Told you it was chill.” Ryuji shrugged as he caught the cook’s attention when their glasses of water were brought over. “I’ll take a large barbeque bowl.”

“I’ll have a small curry bowl.”

The blond cast him a look of confusion. A small? When the chef took down their orders and left, he brought it up, “Are you sure a small is enough?”

“Yes. Plus… It would be rude of me to impose more upon you, no?”

“Nah dude, it’s cool. We’re on the same team, might as well.” He pointed out. “Plus, uh… You always don't eat for your art or something, right?”

“That's right. There are many art supplies and aesthetically pleasing things that catch my eye, so it allows me to save enough money at a faster rate.” Yusuke explained casually. “For example-”

“Dude!” Ryuji interrupted. “You have to eat, like, regularly. Your art stuff can wait.”

_“Wait?_ Art does not wait.”

“Art’s not gonna get made if you don't eat!”

“But…” Yusuke dropped his gaze, looking downcast. It made Ryuji’s heart clench.

“Okay, hey, listen, I didn't say you couldn't buy your art stuff.” The blond tried to reassure him. “All I’m sayin’ is don't go overboard.”

A thoughtful look crossed the artist’s face as he nodded. “I will consider your concerns.”

Well, it was something. Ryuji decided to let the subject drop for now, though his worries lingered in his mind. “Anyways, have you heard anything about a target?”

Yusuke shook his head. “Nothing at all.”

The blond sighed. “Man… I’m gettin’ antsy just waitin’ around like this. There's gotta be other shitty adults that could be big targets.” 

“We aren't able search very broadly, so it's understandable that we can't find another target as quickly as we’d like.” Yusuke ran his fingers along the rim of his glass, and Ryuji couldn't take his eyes off his long fingers. “However, I must admit, I do feel some impatience, as well.”

Ryuji gulped and took a sip from his own water, averting his gaze to his napkin. “Going to Mementos is cool, though.” He commented as he pushed away his self questioning of his odd reactions. “It's like helping a little bit at a time.”

“Hm.” Yusuke hummed, and Ryuji didn't have to look at him to know there was a small smile on his lips. “Yes, I agree. I also enjoy being with the group and seeing how all of you fight when I’m not on the starting lineup. It inspires my art, after all.” He mused.

Ryuji looked at him, a bit surprised. “You actually pay attention?”

“Of course. You all have different movements, strategies, body structures, things of that sort.” Yusuke elaborated. He met Ryuji’s gaze, and his voice dropped into a softer ripple. “You have an explosive fighting style, and it is complementary with your muscular build. You are quite exhilarating to watch.” 

Ryuji suddenly felt short of breath, like all of the oxygen was stolen from his lungs in a second. His mind went blank for a few moments as he just stared at Yusuke. _“He has long lashes…”_

Wait, shit, what? He was supposed to reply, what was he doing?

“Oh. Ah… Thanks, man. I didn't think you watched me like that.” Ryuji glanced away, noting how warm the room was.

“The energy is necessary for art, after all. I do have to elicit emotions with every stroke.” Yusuke went on, his eyes obtaining a dreamlike quality to them. 

Ryuji couldn't fully understand, but he decided he liked seeing Yusuke like this: twinkling eyes, a soft smile, a fond, yet passionate tone, curled fingers. They were friends, after all, and he wanted him to be happy. And that's all there was to it.

Yusuke was soon interrupted by their food being served to them.

“Thank you for the meal.” 

After saying that, the two dug in, and Ryuji was finally able to fully focus on something other than Yusuke: food. Their conversation came to a halt, and all they could hear was the buzz of the other customers and utensils clanking against bowls. 

Ryuji was always a fast eater, stuffing his face as much as he could before swallowing. “Mmmh~ This is so good~” He moaned, smiling widely.

Yusuke’s chuckle caressed his ears as a response. “Yes, it is better than I had expected.”

Ryuji grinned. “We could totally come back again if you like it! I’m always down to hang out if there’s food involved.” He offered, glancing at the male beside him.

Yusuke seemed pleased with the suggestion, and a smile pulled at his lips. “I’d like that.”

The two resumed their eating in a comfortable silence. However, Ryuji was only a third of the way through with his meal when he noticed Yusuke put down his utensils.

“Are you done already?” Ryuji inquired, startled. How did he finish so fast?

Yusuke nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “It was only a small, after all.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes. “...And you’re good with that? Aren’t you still hungry?”

“Well-” Yusuke hesitated, dropping his gaze. “... It’s alright, I don’t need to eat any more than this. I’m sure this will suffice-”

“C’mon dude, that was barely anything. Here, share with me.”

“I couldn’t-!”

Ryuji ignored Yusuke’s protests as he shifted his chair closer to him. He slid the bowl between them. “I’m still eatin’ from it, but I probably won’t finish it all anyway.” That was a lie, but he wanted him to eat. “Just go ahead and take.”

The taller male still didn’t pick up his utensils as he looked at his friend incredulously. “Are you sure…?”

“Yeah, yeah, why would I offer if I wasn’t?” Ryuji reasoned, his tone casual as he took some meat and stuffed some in his mouth.

Yusuke seemed to ponder over this for a few more moments. “... Thank you.” He murmured, sparing a smile before taking a piece of meat.

When silence overtook them again, Ryuji was suddenly aware of how their shoulders would brush when Yusuke leaned in to take food. It felt like he could only hone in on the warmth that he brought, and mentally complain about how cold it was when he pulled away. 

Ryuji snuck a glance at the other’s face, and he seemed perfectly content. _“Is he not noticing this at all?!”_ He gazed down at the bowl, contemplating this. _"How can he not notice this?! Clueless pretty boy…”_

Wait. That wasn't right.

Yusuke wasn't pretty like girls were pretty. No, he was just…

No matter what adjectives came to mind, Ryuji couldn't find one that didn't sound suggestive. Yusuke was… Model pretty. That was okay. He knew he could think his friends have good looks, it was perfectly acceptable.

… Why was he mulling over this? _“Whatever, it doesn't even matter.”_

Dismissing those thoughts, the two finished up the dish, and Ryuji paid for their meal immediately after. He glanced out the window to see the sun had already set, leaving the night to blanket the land.

“You ready?” The blond asked as he stood up from his seat. 

“Yes, let us be on.” Yusuke rose to his feet and followed his friend out of the store. 

The sky was clear that night, dotted with stars and illuminated by the gentle glow of the crescent moon. 

Yusuke took note of this and smiled, fixating his eyes on the countless number of crystals. “The night sky never ceases to amaze me.”

Ryuji was looking down at his phone, and he looked up to gaze at Yusuke while he was talking. His words caught in his throat at the sight.

The lamplights allowed Yusuke’s facial features, elegant and smooth, to glow gently. But, his eyes seemed to reflect the stars themselves, shining brighter than any of the lights around them.

“Y-Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Ryuji agreed, and he wasn't sure if he was talking about the night sky anymore. 

Yusuke chuckled, his eyes fluttering closed as they strolled down Central Street. “I feel as though we’ve grown closer through this outing. I’d like to take your offer of doing this again.”

“Oh! Sure, man, hangin’ out with friends is always cool.” Ryuji agreed. He stuffed his tense hands in his pockets as his pulse seemed to race. “ _What's wrong with me?”_

“Lovely.” Yusuke hummed.

The two reached the Station Square, where their stride came to a stop. This was where they parted ways for the night.

Yusuke turned to face Ryuji, a smile curling his lips. “Well then, I’ll see you again.”

The area wasn't as brightly lit by lamplights, and Ryuji could really see the wonders in Yusuke’s eyes. It was hard to look away from, almost entrancing.

“Yeah, see ya.” Ryuji murmured, giving a smile of his own.

The two spun on their heels and walked in different directions.

Ryuji decided Yusuke was pretty like a galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and scream about ryukita with me on twitter @nozotome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
